Admiration
by lolitaenvy
Summary: Demons are now commonly known to work for the Queen and Scotland Yard. With sudden increase in super natural activities between Demons and Humans, Ciel Phantomhive is sent to stop this mess before it gets worse. However, he is forced to work alongside someone who isn't what they seem. Demon! Ciel/Oc
1. Chapter 1

Demons are now commonly known to work for the Queen and Scotland Yard. With sudden increase in supernatural activities between Demons and Humans, Ciel Phantomhive is sent to stop this mess before it gets worse. However, he is forced to work alongside someone who isn't what they seem. Demon! Ciel/Oc

 _Admiration_

"Phantomhive!" Chief Randall called, ducking underneath the police tape and walking towards the Demon Earl and his Butler. Ciel Phantomhive hadn't changed much in his ways since becoming a demon. He continued to work alongside the Queen and complete the jobs she had so kindly given him. He decided to work with Scotland Yard as they seemed to have a habit of hiding evidence from his as they wanted to prove that they too, can solve a case.

The chief was the great grandson of Lord Arthur Randall, one of the previous police Commissioners of Scotland Yard. Ciel remembered the scowl that Arthur would give when the younger Earl would appear at the crime scene whilst proudly showing the letter from the Queen of England. The Chief almost looked the same as Arthur. Ciel would've believed it was his old rival if it wasn't for the light brown hair and light brown eyes.

Ciel turned around, looking down at the man. "Yes, what is it?"

Randall looked up at the demon with a stern expression, "I have something I need to talk to you about."

Ciel and his Butler followed the officer into the tent outside of the crime scene of a recent murder. Randall placed an overflowing file onto the stackable table and began to disperse various photos. Ciel furrowed his brows and picked up a photo. It was a man with unexplainably light blonde hair and the bluest of eyes. He donned white jeans and a black blazer.

"Sir Kendall Chamber. The great grandson of Alestor Chamber or also known as-"

"Viscount of Druitt," Ciel added suddenly, his hand on his chin as he stared harder into the photo. "What about him?"

Randall folded his arms across his chest. "He is the leader of an occult."

"An occult?" Ciel questioned, looking up from the photo and towards Randall. He thought that occults were a rarity these days. Not many people are extremely religious so he didn't expect to hear of occults any time soon.

Randall nodded. "Yes. The members of this cult are currently trying to create a new supreme race. However, they are neither human nor demon-"

"Half breeds?" Sebastian commented. Raising his brow as he glanced at the photos as well.

"Indeed. Unfortunately they have succeeded in creating half breeds but we do not know how. All we do know is that they are no immortal yet carry the strength and appetite of a demon. It's because of those half-breeds that we have had an increase in murders."

"They are stealing soul," Ciel declared quietly. "This will cause a lot of disruption in the work of reapers and build up even more tension between us," Ciel turned towards his Butler. "Sebastian,"

"Yes my Lord," The Butler bowed.

"Prepare the ca-"

"Hold on Phantomhive," Randall said loudly. "You will not be able to do this alone. I want you to find Kendall and see how these half demons are being created. However, you'll need the help of a very special officer I had called. They will help you with getting the information."

Ciel furrowed his brows angrily. His face suddenly becoming stoic when another officer pea peered through the tent's door. "Sir, they said they are ready to meet with you." Randall nodded then glanced back at Ciel.

"I will need you to cooperate with me, Phantomhive."

…

"My front door!" Randall cried, looking towards his front door which had been removed from his hinges and was currently stuck in between two fence posts. The glass had cracked and the door handle hung weakly from the broken door. Randall walked towards the door and mumbled to himself before regaining his posture and looking at Ciel and Sebastian. "This way."

Ciel nodded and walked into Randall's house, Sebastian following shortly afterwards. He glanced at the walls, looking at the photo frames which hung from the Magnolia walls. He noticed a younger Randall and a beautiful woman smiling in one of the photos. That must've been Randall's late wife. She was once an officer for Scotland Yard but was killed at gunpoint during a raid.

The demons followed Randall into the kitchen. Randall gawked at the mess within the room. The cupboards were open and glasses and dishes had been smashed and were currently lining the floor. It looked like a bomb had hit. Ciel narrowed his eyes at a dark figure that lurked by the window.

"Why you..." Randall hissed.

"Oh be quiet. You took too long to get here," a female voice whined. Randall flicked on the lights then gasped when a short women was standing in front of him. She stood on her toes as she neared his face. "I waited approximately 3 minutes and 41 seconds for you to get here. _And_ I took my time to get here."

Ciel looked at down at the woman. She was incredibly tiny. Far too small for the age she looked. She donned thick and long black hair which seemed to curl around her frail arms and small waist. Her eyes were midnight blue yet if he focused hard enough he could see the lightest tinge of red within them. She was too pale to be a human. She was almost as pale as cream. He couldn't smell another demon so she obviously wasn't one, yet neither could he smell the scent of a human female. He glanced at Sebastian, who seemed equally confused.

Randall cleared his throat. "Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis, this is Rivera Manus," He sighed. Said woman looked towards the demons, as if only just noticing their existence. She looked the two up and down then stared at Ciel.

"I can tell you both are confused on what she is from your expressions," Randall laughed dryly. "She isn't a human or demon, yet neither is she a half demon-"

"Blood-sucker. Child of Dracula. Night walker. Vampire. Take your pick on what you wish to call me," Rivera said harmously. She suddenly darted towards the fridge and licked her lips towards a piece of raw meat. "Forgive me. I haven't eaten in days."

"Rivera," Randall said harshly. The vampire turned and looked at him with a curious glare. "Please. This is time for working, not eating."

Ciel frowned at the girl, watching as she shoved her small hands into the pocket of her oversized jacket. She looked far from a professional and she acted like a child.

"I will not work with this woman, if that's what you're suggesting," Ciel said coldly. His cold gaze suddenly met with Rivera's. She didn't seem overly bothered by the fact that Ciel didn't like her. Honestly Ciel didn't know how she was feeling. Her expression was blank and her eyes didn't show any emotion either. Was this how vampires acted? He wouldn't know. He's never met one until now.

Randall glared at Ciel. "Phantomhive. I was ordered by the Queen to pair the two of you. If you do not like it, consult to the Queen!" Randall slammed his fist on to the kitchen table.

"Come now. You barely know me yet you already hate me. Doesn't that seem a bit unfair? In my opinion, I think we could be great friends," Rivera said with a smirk on her face.

Ciel sighed loudly. "Alright. I'll work with her, but only until this case is over."

 **So... I've been thinking about this fic for the past couple of days and I really liked the idea. I have most of it planned out!**

 **What do you guys think of Rivera so far?**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel growled quietly to himself as he watched Rivera giggle excitedly as she glanced at the menu in the café she had forced Ciel to go into. She would occasionally 'oh' and 'ah' at a dish that seemed appetising. She seemed oblivious to the daggers that were sent her way as she finally slammed the menu onto the table and started to tap at the dish. It was just a plain soup.

"I didn't think people like you needed this kind of food?" Ciel entwined his fingers and narrowed his eyes. Rivera glanced up at him, barely able to tear her eyes away from the menu.

She leaned closer to him, her hand reaching toward a long strand of hair that fell over her face as she pushed it behind her ear. "Well... to put it simply, I don't need this mortal food. It has no taste nor nutrition. My main dietary need is blood. I just like eating mortal food as it helps me feel more normal, you see?"

Ciel leaned back in his chair, watching as a young waiter walked towards the table with a fake smile plastered onto his face. Ciel watched subtly as the waiter looked Rivera up and down, obviously finding her attractive in the way Ciel noticed the man strain his throat to deepen his voice.

"Are the two of you ready to order?" He asked. His voice was smooth yet in a slimy way. It was for dominance obviously. All men did it. They try to seem more masculine than they are when before a woman.

Rivera glanced at Ciel then towards the waiter, "Yes I'll like the cream soup and he'll like..."

"Just some bread and butter. I'm lacking an appetite today," Ciel added. The waiter bowed before turning away, quickly giving a second glance towards Rivera. "He seemed to have taken a liking to you."

Rivera smirked at Ciel, "he is a typical male. If I wanted to I could have easily asked him to meet me outside and he'd be oblivious to the fact that I'll drink him dry. However, I have standards."

"Oh? I thought that you'd be more desperate as you claimed earlier you hadn't eaten in days."

"Well, as of recently I received a small gift from someone and it was quiet delicious. Far better than human blood," Rivera said darkly. "I believe you may remember the time you were asked to give blood for Scotland Yard, no?"

Ciel's eyes widened. "You drank-"

"Yes, and it was delicious. Just what I was craving. You see, I was revived a couple of years ago after being left to, how do I put it? To sleep, in a way. Anyhow, your blood was strong enough to revive me."

"And what if it was human blood that revived you?"

"Then I would have a huge craving for it. Not that I don't occasionally. I mean, due to being revived by demon blood, I have a large want for it and I prefer it over human blood. That's why when we capture a demon I am allowed to have some of the extracted blood so I can control myself."

Ciel scoffed. "Don't tell me you're craving my blood?"

Rivera smirked, "you'd like that wouldn't you?" Ciel's eyes widened before he furrowed his brows. "I hope you understand that at times I will be needing your blood and I hope you cooperate with me. A vampire's hunger can be a disastrous thing."

The vampire sudden smiled as the waiter returned with their orders and placed them in front of them. He placed Rivera a napkin that had clearly been folded to hide the fact that the waiter had written his number on it. Rivera glanced at it then took the napkin and reached towards Ciel.

"Sweetie, you're always so messy. Let me help you," Rivera said sweetly, dabbing Ciel's mouth. Ciel froze, staring at Rivera then at the waiter who seemed uncomfortable and betrayed.

"I'll, uh, go get your bill unless you wish to order more," He said. Rivera shook her head and caused the waiter to walk away quickly.

Rivera sighed and leaned back in her chair. "Humans are always full of high expectations. I'm glad you're not human anymore."

Ciel tensed suddenly. "How did you know about that?"

"The best thing about blood is that it contains everything about the body. Memories, emotion and movement. I saw the transformation, felt the sensation and it was all from just a couple drops of your blood." Rivera seemed pleased as she described her power. She was just as sly as a demon, and it angered Ciel.

"You sound like a creepy old pervert," Ciel murmured, taking a bite of the small bread and butter.

Rivera froze, almost as if she had been shot with his words. She quickly shrugged off his snide remark as she brought the spoon to her lips and drank some of the soup. She continued to do so until the soup was gone, meaning Ciel and she ate in silence.

Ciel couldn't help but stare at Rivera as she ate. She was weird. Maybe even worse than Grell, yet he highly doubted it. She looked and acted like a human, despite her sharpened fangs. Ciel doubted that she was strong. She didn't look like she could do much, yet from what he had heard form legends, vampires were extremely strong and not to be messed with.

Rivera placed her spoon in the bowl and stood up, the chair groaning behind her. Ciel looked up and her and raised a brow at her solid expression.

"I smell..." She said, inhaling softly. "A demon? I think." She reached for her jacket and began to walk towards the door. Ciel gawked until he placed some cash on the table and followed her. Ciel furrowed his brows as he followed her slowly. She was probably only smelling someone like Sebastian. Yet he couldn't smell Sebastian so he wasn't too sure.

Rivera froze as she left the small café. She narrowed her eyes at the darkness. Ciel folded his arms and scoffed. "It's only snake."

"Snake?" Rivera asked hesitantly, watching as a tall pale man walked into the light. He was awkward looking and he looked much like a reptile. Rivera even noticed the snakes that seemed glued to him as they slithered around him. Rivera walked closer to him once Ciel began to walk.

"Snake," Ciel said, receiving a nod in response. "This is Snake, the Footman of the Phantomhive Household." Snake bowed shyly.

Rivera raised her brow and folded her arms in front of her chest, "you're not a demon?"

Snake shook his head. "Snake is a human-snake hybrid," Ciel commented. Ciel watched as Rivera hummed to herself, walking closer to snake then circling him.

The vampire suddenly squealed, placing her hands on Snake's cheeks and squashing them. "He's so adorable!" She sang. "Ciel just look at him. Isn't he sweet?" Ciel shivered at her words. Yes, she was definitely too childish for his liking.

 **So... I recently started to love Snake and I'm about to watch the English dub of Book Of Circus. I'm not sure whether Snake can live as long as demons, but surprise, he does now.**

 **Guest~ I have yet to decide whether sunlight will affect Rivera. I'll do some research on more modern vampire beliefs.**

 **Esmi~ glad you thought of that XD**

 **Promocat~ thank you!**

 **LuceRunsAway~ I planned on Rivera to seem adorable yet the type to kick your ass when you annoy her. Glad you think that of her.**

 **Guest~ I'm happy you think Rivera is perfect.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
